Remains to be Seen
"Remains to be Seen" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring roles *Lumpy *Flippy Featuring roles *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Handy *Nutty *Sniffles *Russell *Petunia *The Mole *Lifty and Shifty *Mime *Generic Tree Friends HTF's Episode Description Our most recent Halloween episode was shown for the first time at a San Francisco Tower Records in-store event. The creators and animators met with fans, answered questions, held trivia contests and showed episodes on a big screen. It was a lot of fun and we all ate tons of candy afterwards! This is a fun tribute to zombies and the creators had a great time making this show. Plot The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Flippy is driving his truck, carrying nuclear waste in the back. As Flippy stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Flippy gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out. In this state, he stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing himself-along with all the other Happy Tree Friends present. Later, after burying all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Lumpy (as a grave-digger) sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of Nutty's legs is sticking out of his grave. When he goes to push it down, an arm pops out instead. Lumpy continues pushing down limbs, eventually ending right on top of the grave-just in time to see Nutty's head pop out of the earth-rotting and soaked in radioactive goo, but definitely not dead. Before the undead sugar freak can do anything more than moan groggily, Lumpy buries him under a pile of dirt, but then he sees all the Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies. Quickly, he grabs a lawn-mower and shreds Russell, Lifty, Shifty and several Generic Tree Friends, when he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two green hands are holding the mower. Flippy's face pops out of the ground, still flipped out even after his death. Flippy jumps at Lumpy and bites down on his arm, causing it to fall off. Lumpy runs into a nearby toolshed, shrieking in terror. Flippy spits out Lumpy's severed arm, revealing that he has no lower body. To pursue Lumpy, he rips Handy in half at the waist and steals his lower body, using Handy's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Lumpy looks around the toolshed for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw and a leaf-blower. Making the less obvious choice, Lumpy comes back out with the leaf-blower put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Flippy's face, but only succeeds in blowing a few maggots away. Unimpressed, Flippy tackles Lumpy to the ground, and Lumpy closes his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is stuck in Flippy's eye, causing his brain to swell. This attracts the attention of the other zombies, who gather around the cadaverous commando. Lumpy quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. Toothy bites down on Flippy's swelling brain, causing a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (except for The Mole) and replaces the tombstones in their proper positions. A relieved Lumpy lies on his back, his previously ripped-off arm resting on his chest. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Lumpy, attempting to tear out his heart. Lumpy manages to remove the limb from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Before the cartoon ends, once again, the same paper ghost from the past Halloween Specials drops down and lets out a wail. As the credits roll, The (still-zombified) Mole can be seen blindly walking into the sunset. Moral "Live and let live!" Deaths #Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy ,Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Mime and some Generic Tree Friends die in the truck crash. Later, they are revived as zombies, but they die again when Flippy's brain explodes. #The Mole dies in the truck crash. #Russell, Lifty & Shifty, and some Generic tree Friends die in the truck crash. Later, they are revived as zombies, but they die again when they are shredded by Lumpy's lawnmower #Flippy dies in a crash after flipping out. Later, he is revived as a zombie, but Lumpy inflates his brain; which eventually explodes with the help of Toothy biting it. Goofs #Normally when Flippy goes insane, his eyes turn yellow. This time they were blue (they are the same color when he is a zombie). #The direction of Lumpy's antlers changes frequently throughout the episode. #Even though Lumpy lost his left arm to Flippy, he is seen with both arms in tact as he runs into the tool shed. Further, his left arm is still attached to him when he is inside the tool shed. #When the crash scene is shown completely, the trail of toxic waste and a few body parts can be seen 'floating' above the ground. #The road the kids were crossing disappears when the crash scene is shown. #Petunia is not visible when the kids are in a group (however, her leg is shown with the other body parts), though later she is shown with no costume as a zombie. The Mole, Lifty, Shifty, and numerous Generic Tree Friends also appear like this. #While a zombie, the blood on Handy's hard hat disappears and the left horn is broken instead of the right one. #Though Petunia's leg was torn off in the crash, she is able to walk fine as a zombie. #When Flippy dies he crashes through his windshield and his body remains intact, however when he comes back as a zombie he is missing his lower half giving no explanation on why his body was in that condition (though it is possible Lumpy accidentally broke him in half while burying him). #When Mime becomes a zombie, the wrong half of his head is missing; the crash that cut his head took off the right side, not the left. #The tear on Petunia's head changes places when she walks toward Flippy. Trivia #At the beginning, Toothy is dressed up as Splendid. #The sound Flippy makes as he flips out is the same sound as when he hid in Sneaky's body in Operation: Tiger Bomb. #The scene where zombie Cuddles and Giggles slurp a brain like spaghetti until their lips touch is a parody of the famous scene from Lady and the Tramp. #When Giggles and Cuddles are kissing, one can see The Cursed Idol in the background. #Lumpy attaching a leaf-blower to his missing arm is a reference to the 1987 comedy-horror movie, Evil Dead II. In the movie, Bruce Cambell's character loses his hand and attaches a chainsaw to his arm. #This is the only episode so far where Flippy has killed Handy, Russell, and The Mole. #Although Rhode Montijo is credited as Lumpy's voice actor, this episode was actually David Winn's first time voicing Lumpy. Rhode's voice is sampled when Flippy bites down on Lumpy's arm. #The Mole is seen walking in the background during the credits, as he was walking away from Flippy right before his brain exploded. #This is one of few episodes where The Mole doesn't kill or harm anyone despite being killed himself. #This was the last episode in which Jeff Biancalana voiced Russell. #The only six characters who don't appear in this episode are Splendid, Pop, Cub, Flaky, Disco Bear and Cro-Marmot. #This was Dana Belben's last time voicing Giggles and Petunia. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2